the_book_of_johnfandomcom-20200213-history
Mimic the Impressionist
Mimic the Impressionist is a Russian criminal warlord and kingpin. He is also one of John the Marksman's first adversaries. Mimic the Impressionist is capable of biomorphing, an ability that allows him to transform into any living thing. __TOC__ History Early life Mimic the Impressionist was born in 1961 in Russia and fought in the Soviet Army during the Cold War. He later spent time in a Siberian prison, where he had to protect himself from rape by other inmates. After the Cold War ended in 1991, he began his criminal career in Russia and he was convicted of murder more than once. Gaining his powers In 1995, Mimic and some Russian mobsters attempted to rob a chemical factory. However, Mimic was shot by a security guard and struck by a falling drum full of Spongerachotoxin, some of which entered Mimic's bloodstream through the gunshot wound. The acid bath gave him the abilities to biomorph, accelerate his healing, and develop a resistance to toxin and diseases. Mimic was then sent to an infirmary in a Russian prison. However, incarceration would prove no obstacle for Mimic the Impressionist. Moving to America By 2005, Mimic was living in Fort Pooda and had already situated into a criminal life. Mimic built a criminal enterprise based in and around the city, made up of several investments - protection rackets, cocaine distribution, pornography, and stolen goods. This offered him a lavish lifestyle consisting of a large deluxe household and five luxury cars. His crimes vary from the whimsically indifferent to the inhumanly brutal, and his plans, in John's own words, "make sense to him alone." Many henchmen are afraid to work for him, and he doesn't always necessarily intend to physically gain from his crimes. He often commits crime for the sheer enjoyment of it, or specifically to cause pain to others. Mimic has a substantial list of significant crimes, so many that his entire criminal history is too lengthy to be recounted. His most consistent theme has been personal attacks against John the Marksman. Personality Mimic the Impressionist loves to fight and would not hesitate to mutilate his opponents. Despite his aggressive nature, Mimic is very perceptive in battle, able to deduce the basics behind an opponent's technique and react to any potential danger he is aware of. Powers and abilities Mimic the Impressionist can psionically alter the formation of his biological cells at will. As a result, he can cause himself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of either sex. His control is so exact that he can precisely duplicate another persons retina pattern in his own eyes, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns on his own hands and skin, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voiceprints. Mimic's nature allows him to repair and regenerate himself from minor to near death injuries in a short span of time, much faster than an ordinary human. He is also able to develop resistance and immunities to toxins and diseases. Category:Villains Category:Characters